Character Sheet
The Character Sheet is a UI Menu that players can access by the C key in the game. This Menu has multiple tabs that can access various menus to add, change, and view player's information. Character Tab On the main Character Tab, players can view the details of their class on their current level, class, weaponry, and transportation. This menu can view the player's Power Rank, Mastery, Player Stats, and Gear. The player's username is displayed at the top of the menu and can be changed using a Rename Tag that can be purchased from the Store. Power Rank is displayed at the top of the menu (just below the Class Level). This displayed the current Power Rank from their Gear, Mastery, Class Level, and Dragon Auras (See Power Rank for more details). The button next to the Rank displays the player's currently equipped Player Stats. These change every time players change through classes, depending on the gear they have equipped. Players can also view their class skills by hovering over the ability icon to read details that can help the player learning about the class. Players can also change equipped Styles, Costumes, Flasks, Allies, Mounts, Wings, Tomes, Mag Riders, Boats, Sails and Fishing Poles to whichever they prefer. Gear that provide stats can be displayed on the top while the vanity Styles are displayed below each item. Players can chose to add/modify/hide styles. The final box displays currently equipped Mount, Mag Rider, Wings, Ship, Ally, Costume, Tome, Sail, Flask, two slots for Emblems and your Fishing Pole. You can left-click on any of these boxes to change what you have equipped. Each character has its own equipment for each of these items, switching characters can change equipped mount, etc to change. GemTab.png|Gems Tab MasteryTab.png|Mastery Rank Tab BattleTab.png|Battle Rank Tab Gems Tab :See Gems for more details about the entire gem system. Gems can be modified and equipped using this menu. Players can equip up to 6 Normal Gems (two Water, Air, and Fire Gems) and 3 Enhanced Gems (one of each type). Each gem gives its own stats which contributes to the players Stats and Power Rank. Each gem slot is unlocked through the player's experience level. The more EXP they have, the more slots player can have access to. Slot Unlocks :The First Normal Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 10. :The Empowered Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 12. :The First Normal Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 13. :The Empowered Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 15. :The First Normal Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 17. :The Empowered Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 20. :The Second Normal Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 23. :The Second Normal Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 26. :The Second Normal Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 30 (Max Level). Upgrading :See Upgrading Gems for more details on the upgrade system. Players can upgrade gems by right clicking or dragging a gem into the slot where they can be modified. Players can upgrade their gems using gem dust, flux, and gem boosters. Mastery Rank Tab :See Mastery Rank for more details about mastery. Battle Rank Tab :See Battle Rank for more details about the PvP ranking. Category:User Interface Category:Players Category:Character Category:Mastery Category:PvP Category:Gems